newfinalfantasyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ciar Athol
Ciar Athol is a Dark Knight within the kingdom of Baron, an honorable knight who is forever loyal to his country and never dares to question the authority of his superiors. His fierce loyalty is what makes him most known among the kingdom, and also feared because he would follow any law and will not hesitate to cast judgement upon those who break the laws. After completing the rite of the vessel and spirit, Ciar has continued on by choosing the Rite of the Sorcerer like many other Dark Knights, as such he uses Elder Magic and has become highly skilled in the art, spending countless hours in order to complete the rite and become a worthy force to his nation's military. He is partnered with the prince of Baron, Avon Laoghaire, who he holds great respect and loyalty to, both as his partner and his superior. Appearance Ciar is a Dark Knight who wears pieces of his armor under his clothing for protection and decieving his enemies, it is black in color like all Dark Knight armors, he dismisses the crotch guard, helmet, gloves and right arm of the armor in order to make it easier to move. His most distinctive features are his short messy black hair and blue matching eyes and his blue themed clothing, attire is unusual to most and lacks any kind of symmetry, the main color of his clothes is dark blue with several gray linnings, his shirt is missing a right sleeve, much as like how he doesn't have the right arm of his armor, he wears two gray gloves on each hand, on his left leg there is a sort of gray covers most of his leg, while his right leg doesn't have one. He wears a white cape with a silver shoulder guard on his left shoulder but not on his right. Ciar's sword is sheathed on the right side of his waist. Personality Ever since he was a child Ciar has always admired the Dark Knights and wished to become one, that trait comes from his father who was a Dark Knight himself before his death, which was Ciar's motivation to become one himself. As he grew older he understood the concept of a Dark Knight better and before he was old enough to begin his trainning he had done some self trainning himself in order to do well. After becoming a Dark Knight, Ciar swore to forever be loyal to the Queen and his country, to enforce the laws and go by them and never question the authority of his superiors. As such, Ciar is incredibly loyal to fearful degrees that he has become renowed as one of the most loyal knights among the nation of Baron. He can go as far as casting judgement upon those who did not go by the law though he does not execute nor commit a trial, but simply gives a warning. Ciar is courageous and fearless, even against the most dangerous of situations and the most fearsome of foes, he never taints his honor as a knight by running away, he would rather die while fighting rather than to run like a coward, as he would never be able of living with the shame. He is very calm and has great patience towards others but will rage at whoever dares to insult his King and Queen and nation, Ciar wouldn't hesitate to slay the one who does so on the spot, no matter who it may be. While generally he is fiercely loyal, Ciar himself has flaws, while he is an excellent knight no doubt, but as a normal person with a daily life, he is a mess. For once, Ciar himself has trouble doing housework and keeping his own house clean and easily gets frustrated of that fact, his messy hair and uneven clothing is another example of his lack of responsibility a normal person would have, the reason for that is for the fact that he never tried to be normal himself and was and still is too absorbed in his role as a Dark Knight and the job itself, making Ciar useless in things that aren't apart of being a Dark Knight. Equipment Sword: As one would expect a knight to wield a sword, Ciar has a blade himself, a Black Blade like all Dark Knights, though ironically, it is not black as one would expect the name to imply, but is instead silver in color. Its hilt is covered in red bandages and has an odd sort of "ring" right above to the hand guard. Like all of the blades a Dark Knight possesses, it is almost impossible to destroy and shares a special link with Ciar and grows stronger along with him as they slay enemies whom are mages or wield magic. Powers & Abilities Sword Specialist: As a knight, Ciar is highly skilled in wielding a sword, and while he chose the Rite of the Sorcerer and not the swordsman, however that does not mean he doesn't have much skill in wielding a blade, he had equally trained in his swordsmanship and improved it throught he years before officially reaching knighthood, his skill is enough to hold his own against several foes on his own. He is able of wielding it with equal skill in one and both of his hands. Enhanced Physical Prowess: Like most Dark Knights, Ciar doesn't possess the human limits that restrain his actions like a normal person, going through intense physical trainnig even before becoming a Dark Knight, but was still not enough to reach peak of superhuman fitness, but by continuing the trainning when he first began his trainning in order to become a Dark Knight, Ciar's physical capabilities became astounding in a time shorter than three years thanks to his early self trainning. His own physical strength allows him to swing his Black Blade with tremendous ease and slice through any armor of the enemy, his hits can crush a human skull and his speed and reflexes are unmatched by most humans whom are not at the same level of strength as he is. Dark Knight Warp: A spell that Dark Knights learn at the early stages of their trainning, it allows Ciar to vanish in a puff of black smoke and reappear in to any desired location within the area. Ciar has become skilled enough to use Warp to dodge and attack together, though casting the actual spell takes time, the desired location is always accurate. Darkness: The trademark ability of all Dark Knights that uses the user's life force instead of mana, it is Ciar's favorite other than Elder Magic. His use of Darkness is different from the traditional method, instead of releasing it from just the Dark Blade, he also coats himself in the miasma in order to protect himself from enemies who fight in close range. When needing it to happen on a specific location, Ciar can release Darkness from even his hands, but would need his gloves so that the miasma's effects wouldn't instantly affect him, as such, using it that way can be risky. Mana Void: The reason for the Dark Knight's fearful status, Mana Void allows Ciar to turn a magic user's own mana against them, depending on how much mana one possesses, using Mana Void, Ciar can make one's mana be unleashed as a powerful burst of energy that can be lethal to those who have a high capacity of mana. However, instead of conjuring mana to use Mana Void, it is instead conjured by his own life force. Elder Magic: Out of all the abilities possessed by Dark Knights, Elder Magic is Ciar's most favorite ability because of how effective it is and how it can be useful for him in combat, as such, he had mastered this form of magic to the point that he is able of flawlessly casting spells, manipulate the mind of his foes, create illusions that would drive even the bravest of men into madness and absorb the mana of others to the point of leaving them empty off mana when he is given enough time to do so. Trivia *Ciar's appearance is based off Chrom from Fire Emblem. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Characters Category:Dark Knight Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Male